


23/02/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Career Change, Career Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 23/02/16





	23/02/16

“You’re very good at sauteing, do you practice?”

“Yeah, sort of - I cook dinner at home after we close up shop so… yeah, kind of.”

Mycroft leaned back against the counter and folded his arms, watching the teenager dip and flip the fan of onions before sighing.

“I do envy you, such talent.”

“Don’t see why; I’ve seen you cook. Beautiful, you are. When you cook.”

At this point, Mr. Lestrade poked his head in.

“Greg, mate we’re leaving - Siger said you could stay for a little longer, but dinner rush is imminent so don’t overstay your welcome. Nice to see ya, Mycroft - you’re more than welcome to come to visit!”

“Thank you, Mr. Lestrade, I will take you up on that offer. I hear you have a new supplier of wheat flour and I want to check its palatability.” Mycroft smirked, internally glad that his joke paid off as both Lestrade’s smiled.

“Sure thing, kid. Greg, you coming or do you wanna finishing impressing Mycroft?”

“Yeah, Dad, sure… I guess.” Greg handed Mycroft the pan and knocked the heat down.

“Nice seeing you, Gregory,” Mycroft called over his shoulder, as he quickly added the peppers he had cut earlier while watching the other teen cook.

“You too, Mycroft.”

________________________________________________________________

“How do you stay awake for so long?” Mycroft yawned, shaking his head slightly as they turned a corner.

“Used to it; waking up at the pissing crack of pissing dawn is something that we’ve always done, I guess…” The pair then paused their early morning jog to stretch.

“That does make sense - the amount of revision I have gotten done in the wee hours because my parents always have me working in the kitchen in the evenings has increased a hundredfold as I got used to it. I would love to be able to get up with the sunrise, that feeling of potential every morning must be quite heady.” Greg stared at him, long enough for Mycroft to worry that he had said something wrong.

“When you put it like that I guess so, but you’re lucky, you get to be up at night, watching the world calm down to a crawl, just to take a moment to breathe.”

“Gosh, a Lestrade is a romantic, call the press!” Mycroft laughed and began jogging ahead of his friend, smiling at the man’s viewpoint.

How different from his own.

________________________________________________________________

“Hey Jean, Is-” Mr. Lestrade nodded as Mr. Homes poked his head in the bakery office.

“Yeah, the pair of them are back there, last time I heard they were racing each other to ice two of those cakes that weren’t picked up. I swear if Mycroft weren’t dating that Anthea girl I’d think something was going on with 'em.”

William laughed.

“Jean, Mycroft isn’t dating Anthea. She’s his cousin. Why?”

“Greg’s been in a right grump ever since Mycroft left for University. Only seems to ever be happy when on Skype to him or in your kitchens.”

“Really? I’ll talk to Myc, Always been far too dedicated to the details and sometimes forgets that others exist too.”

Jean nodded and stood.

“Cheers, it’s good to see them together, like when they were kids. Only now Mycroft can decorate as well as Greg can. If We didn’t have to keep buying ingredients that those boys waste on cooking challenges You could watch them forever. Come on back and we can vote for this rounds best together.”

________________________________________________________________

“Sorry, Anthea dear, You were saying?” Mycroft put the three cups on the cafe table, a moue of distaste at the sticky gingham tablecloth.

“I was saying, Why you call me Anthea Dear, but not Greg?”

“Yes, why does Anthea get a nickname, Mycroft? Am I not special enough?” Greg laughed, charging his cup with more sugar than his tablemates thought necessary.

“I do, I call you Gregory. Also, they are not Nicknames or pet names. My pets would be better behaved.” The others laughed.

“Well Gregory is my name, that’s not a nickname,” Greg argued. Mycroft put down his cup.

“Does anyone else call you by your full name?”

“Well, no, but that is because I don’t like anyone else calling me Gregory.”

“Exactly, then it is a name only I get to call you, hence a… a…”

“It totally is a nickname!” Anthea laughed and continued to do so until Mycroft gave in and chuckled also.

Greg smiled at his friend and took another deep swallow of his drink.

________________________________________________________________

 

“So, Are you two coming to Laurie’s wedding next month?”Greg asked over the noise of the mixer.

“Yes, We shall, I am rather excited to actually meet the man who managed to catch her attention for more than two minutes,” Anthea said, adjusting her hair away from her pretty face.

“Hm… yes, yes…” Mycroft muttered from his detailed work on both his dissertation planning and of the intricate designs of the cake the Lestrade’s had been commissioned to make for said wedding.

Greg smiled and moved from the counter to stand behind Mycroft.

“You okay there?”

“Ye…s.” The near slurred response worried Greg. He took a seat on the metal bench and forced his friend to look at him.

“Jeez Mycroft, you are practically dead. Listen, go up to the house and grab a nap. All this will be still here when you get back.”

“Yes.” Mycroft slowly stood and wobbled out of his seat and then the kitchen.

“Listen, Ants, I’m just gonna make sure he gets up there alright.”

“Yeah sure Greg just get him to sleep - he’s worrying everyone.”

Greg smiled and ran to follow his best friend up the stairs, and Anthea sighed.

‘I hope they realize they’re in love as quickly as they fell in love.’

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
